<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different by DianaMoson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555092">Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson'>DianaMoson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Introspection, Love, M/M, Poetic, Senses, Thought Projection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not that different, you and I".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words you speak in my mind,</p>
<p>disguised as devilish whispers,</p>
<p>where your tongue vibrates like a snake’s.</p>
<p>I had a death dream, you were there,</p>
<p>you watched me sink and smiled.</p>
<p>Tremors are something I'm used to</p>
<p>like the emptiness left when you leave.</p>
<p>The more I look at you the more I wonder who I am,</p>
<p>the more I look at myself, the more I understand who you are.</p>
<p>Now in the mirror I no longer see myself</p>
<p>but only you, resting on my back.</p>
<p>Horns cage me,</p>
<p>or maybe it's your arms.</p>
<p>We're not that different, you and I.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I watched a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKkoMTNHpBU&amp;list=PLKSmA5oK5lp44wX6kFtoIoP9QWFkEIZwO&amp;index=1&amp;ab_channel=bella">beautiful video</a> and this drabble came out. I wanted to make it more explicit, maybe another time. The point of view is Will's.<br/>Here’s the italian version: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554399">click</a><br/>In the meantime, I decided to practice some digital drawing. This image came out a bit rough, without color, sketchy. Inspired by Hannigwam's designs:<br/> <a href="https://postimages.org/"></a><br/><br/>Thanks for reading,<br/>xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>